The Return
by Fire's Dew
Summary: Two different enemies, four scouts one Tuxedo mask, no sailor moon. How are they going to find the Moon Princess and their planet? And who is this silver-haired warrior and her companions? R&R please.
1. Warrior

  
  
Hi All! This is me again, Fire's Dew, and my new story.   
This is sort of a prologue and is rather short.   
Enjoy! ^_~!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my computer.   
*Hugs Computer* Sailor Moon belongs to her respected owners.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A sliver-haired warrior surveyed the city.   
A black feline draped around her shoulders opened it's bright   
eyes and stared up at the woman.   
"It's time." It spoke. The girl didn't seemed surprised that it spoke,   
rather she sighed slightly, looking down to the cat.   
"I suppose it is time." She said, a small tear, ran down her cheeks   
as memories of a past life came roaring though her.   
"It is time."   
A bright light flashed and the girl and cat disappeared from the   
rooftop,   
a small burned teardrop was the only sign anyone was there.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* To be Continued.......  
  
  
  
That was short. Well, Review and tell me what you think!   
^_~!  
  



	2. New Student

  
Hello! Fire's Dew here! I need to make a few things clear before I continue... (clears throat)   
1} This is an alternate universe so if things don't go by the true story-plot, don't flame me, please.  
  
2} The scouts and Tuxedo Mask are working as allies against the Queen Beryl and her Generals, but Sailor Moon isn't discovered yet.  
  
3} I am Canadian, so if I get Japanese customs wrong, well, you know why. {It's not my fault I don't know. *Sniff*} and I have really no idea about the religion Raye is in, completely clueless, forgive me, and...  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
I think that is it…  
Enjoy!!! ^_~!   
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A raven-haired priestess stared deeply into the fire before her.   
"Please tell me Great Fire, what are these dreams I have been receiving about?"   
A image of a sailor suited woman appeared, long sliver hair put up in curious buns on either side of her head with the remaining hair flying in the wind.  
The eyes were blank, solemn.   
Beside her was a black cat with a gold moon on its forehead.  
"What the..."   
The priestess jerked sharply back, feeling her bangs.   
"Leaned to close again." She grumbled, the image in the fire long gone.   
"What did that mean?" She asked out-loud thinking about the picture of the sliver-haired woman.   
"It means you need for sleep, Raye."   
Raye looked up and saw her short grandfather peering down on her.   
"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."   
Grandfather felt Raye's bangs.   
"Burned, you got too close again." He said disapproved.   
"I'm sorry." Raye repeated, feeling her cheeks burn, she hasn't leaned in to close to the fire, besides the night before, in six years.   
"You need rest, with proper rest you can view the fire without ruining your concentration."   
Raye nodded, but inside disagreed. 'What I need can't wait.' She argued with her Grandfather mentally.   
Standing up, Raye winced as her legs 'woke up' with the pines and needles.   
Allowing herself to be herded to her room, Raye glanced back at the great fire.   
'I will find out what my dreams mean, and all the other scout's dreams mean too.' She vowed mentally.   
The fire burned a little brighter then dimmed drastically to a tiny flame,   
a teardrop burned in the floor around it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A blue-haired girl stood at the entrance of Juuban High School searching the crowd.   
A brunette with her long hair tailed in a ponytail raced over to her.   
"Hey Ami!" She called running up to the blue-haired girl.   
Ami smiled, "Hi Lita, How are you doing?" She asked, looking at the cleverly concealed dark circles under her eyes.   
"Been better." Lita moaned and yawned. "These dreams wake me up every night, and fight Beryl's monsters at night isn't necessarily helping, ya know?"   
Ami nodded and walked into the High School with Lita.   
"Where's Mina?" Lita asked after they sat down in their seats.   
Ami looked grim, "She's at home, resting. Last's night fight really took a lot out of her."   
The teacher walked in at that moment and stood in front of the class.   
"Hello Class, today we have a new student transferring from Canada. Please say hello Serena Kathie."   
A blond-haired girl walked into the room, and whispered to the teacher. The teacher smiled and corrected herself.   
"Sorry, that's Serena Kythia. Please say something about yourself Miss Kythia."   
Ami watched looked closely at the Serena, something looked familiar about her.   
"Hello, My name is Serena Kythia and I am native to Greece, I have lived in Canada..." A smile appeared on Serena's face as she mentioned Canada,   
"For 9 years. I hope to enjoy my stay here in Japan with you."   
The Teacher motioned for Serena to sit down. Every eye in the classroom watched as Serena, as she sat down in the seat beside Ami's.   
'Something is strange about her.' Ami thought looking at Serena curiously.  
Serena slowly turned her head and stared straight into Ami's eyes.   
Ami felt a shiver go down her back. Her eyes looked devoid of any emotion, her face was smiling, but seemed so dead.  
Ami smiled weakly and turned back to the teacher, feeling Serena's gaze seem to penetrate her.   
A small note floated down to Ami's desk.   
Cautiously Ami picked it up and read,   
"Hello, My name is Serena, The teacher said that you are my partner, so I wanted to say hi." It said,   
Ami smiled and looked back at Serena, who, smiled back.   
"Do you want to go a arcade?" Ami wrote and handed the note back.   
"I'd love to." It said.   
Ami felt something warm grow inside her.   
'She is going to be a new friend.' Ami predicted smiling to herself as she turned back to her school work.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for Chapter Two, Please review! I'll hurry up and get Chapter Three out soon!  
^_~!  



	3. Meeting

Here is the next part! I am dedicating it to the people, who reviewed,   
{I totally agree with you Bluejello, I love Canada!!! It Rocks!} ahem... so Please read and enjoy!  
^_~!  
  
Disclaimer:...blah...blah....blah...duh, oh course I don't own Sailor Moon, though I wish.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raye sat impatiently in the Crown Arcade, tapping her manicured fingers on the counter. "Where is everybody?" Raye grumbled.   
"Right behind you." Came a voice behind her.   
Raye checked her watch.   
"You guys are late." She grumbled.   
Four people sat on the table around her.  
Mina, AKA Sailor Venus, a blond-haired girl with a red bow sat beside Ami, who was sitting beside Darien Shields, AKA Tuxedo Mask.   
They all were seated in the far right corner of the Arcade, a place that had a great deal of privacy and was situated in such a way that nobody could eavesdrop unnoticed.   
Lita was the first to speak up. "Okay, so Ames, what do we have on the new enemy?" Ami pulled her blue Mercury Computer from the sub-zero space pocket.   
"Well, not much, according to this, they collect lots of energy, spread negative energy, and the names we have so far are the Four sisters and Rubeus who appears to be their general, they seem to be looking for something too."   
"Ami?"   
Everyone looked up with surprise.   
A blond-haired girl was standing in front of their table.   
Raye felt a bit miffed because she didn't sense the new presence,   
'She might have heard something.'   
Raye felt the little fire of anger begin to flare up inside her again.   
"What do you want?" She snapped.   
Normal people would have jumped back and apologized. Raye felt a small chill go down her spine when the girl did neither.   
"Ami wanted to meet me here." She said, her gaze holding Raye's.   
Raye felt a sense of respect and calmed down.   
Lita, sensing something had just happened, broke the silence.   
"So you're the new student right? It's Serena Kythia. Right?"   
Serena smiled. "Yes, I'm from Canada."   
Mina jumped in her seat. "Canada? I LOVE Canada!"   
Everyone smiled from her excitement.   
"Have you been there?" Serena asked.   
Mina grinned, "Well, I lived there for a while, Tim Hortans is the only thing I Really miss though."   
Serena immediately smiled, it was like a ray of sunshine breaking though a dark cloud. The two started chatting about Canada.   
Darien was staring at the girl.   
'Why does she seem so familiar?' He wondered something familiar, yet strange was tugging at his heart.'   
"....And this boy is Darien."   
Darien woke from his little trance.   
"Hi." He said coolly.   
Lita and Ami shot him a look and got up from the table.   
"We're going to show Serena around, anyone want to join us?"   
Mina got up immediately, "Sure! I have lots of places I can show you, that have lots of hot guys too!"   
The girls groaned at that comment.   
Raye shook her head. "Sorry guys, I have to work at the temple."   
"Yeah, and I have to study tonight, tomorrow is a test." Darien said.   
Ami, Lita and Mina herded Serena out of the arcade heading directly to the sights.   
Raye watched them leave and sighed loudly, dropping her head on the table.   
"Something wrong?" Darien asked.   
Raye looked up wearily, "I can't seem to figure these dreams out, the fire won't show me anything, except for what seems to be another sailor scout, but is that possible?" Raye plopped her head down on the table again. "I am tired, tired, tired, tired, tired. And that new girl, Serena, what if she heard something? I felt some weird vibes from her."   
Darien got up from the table, "Listen I have to go now, if anything happens give me a call, 'kay?"   
Raye nodded, "'kay, but for now, I'm going to snooze."   
Darien smiled and walked out of the arcade, Serena still in his mind. 'Who is she really?'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mars looked up at the sky, watching the youma. It was yet another attack, in the middle of the night, in, wow, guess....the park. Venus and Mercury were on their way, and Jupiter was getting herself ready to attack the fast moving youma that seemed somewhat more intelligent then the other ones, but looked just as ridiculous with the coffee pot as the body.   
"JAVA!" It screamed hurtling towards Jupiter.   
"Jupiter Thundercrash Zap!" Jupiter yelled.   
The bolt smacked the youma right in the face making her crash into the ground.   
"That got her." Jupiter said.   
The youma disagreed. "Java." It said weakly before hurtling a huge stream of Java into the sky.   
Mercury and Venus ran up to Mars and Jupiter. "Let's take care of him!" Venus said as soon as she saw the others.   
"Watch out!" A familiar voice said.   
The scouts looked up and jumped away just as the Java smashed down on the spot where they were.   
Mercury began to analyze the youma.   
"I've got it! Venus you need to hold the youma so that Mars and Jupiter can attack the upper right region of its neck. Then it will be destroyed."   
Venus grinned. "Got that, Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A chain of energy shot out of Venus's hand and wrapped itself around the youma trapping it.   
"Hurry it up guys, I can't hold it for long." Venus said, straining to keep the chain alive with energy.   
Mars and Jupiter ran forward and aimed,   
"Mars..."   
"Jupiter..."   
"Celestal Fire..."   
"Thunderclash..."   
"Surround!"   
"Zap!"   
The two attacks merged and dusted the youma.   
Tuxedo mask walked in as they were congratulating each other.   
"Great Job everybody." He said smiling, holding a white cat in his hands.   
"Artemis! Thanks for taking care of him Tux." Venus said taking him into her hands. Artemis yawned and looked at the scouts.   
"It's time to get home, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow."   
Venus groaned, "Don't remind me."   
They all ran off in their different directions.  
  
In the trees a bright red-haired man watched the scouts leave.   
Beside him four woman watching the scouts.   
The man watched the scouts leave, but paid closer attention to Tuxedo Mask.   
"You all have your assigned targets?" He asked the woman, not bothering to look at them.   
"Yes." They chorused.   
The man nodded.   
"Begin."   
The four woman instantly vanished, leaving the man behind in the tree.   
"Soon we will have you, and the little rabbit, just you wait." He said in the direction of the scouts.   
"Soon..." Laughing maliciously he disappeared, a small black cat listening closely to his words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! I know it's short, but I'm going to hurry up and get more out! Scout's Honor! {get it? Scout's honor? ......... never mind.}   
^_~! 


	4. Planning

I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this next part out... But it's out now! ^_^! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: .....I don't own Sailor Moon.....  
  
Enjoy the story!!!   
  
Darien walked down the street, his 100% correct test papers packed in his Messenger Bag. 'This is going to be a great day.' He thought, looking up in the sky, when suddenly he was bumped into and he fell backward and landed hard on the cement sidewalk.   
Groaning he looked at the person who bumped into him ready to give him a piece of his mind.   
"You." Darien felt surprised, in front of him was Serena, rubbing her sore bottom and apologizing, while offering him a hand up.  
"I am sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said.  
Darien accepted her hand and got up.   
"It's okay, I should have been watching where I was going too." He said, managed to smile while carefully scrutinizing Serena. 'Raye is right, I am getting some weird vibes from her, but it isn't negative...hmmm.'  
"Are you all right?"   
Darien looked up. "Huh? I mean Yes, I all right, I was just thinking."  
Serena smiled a little and walked off.  
'Probably heading home.' Darien figured, staring in her direction for several minutes before he remembered he needed to go to the Temple for a Senshi Meeting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien ran into the temple and skidded to a stop in front of a large wooden door. Checking his watch he mentally winced as he saw the time.   
Moving his hand forward to knock, the doors opened and in front of it a very angry priestess.  
"Why are you late Darien? You are over TEWENTY minutes late! I might expect that of Mina, but you?"   
"HEY!"  
Raye opened the door further to let him in, while mumbling under her breath.  
Darien rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and entered.   
Mina and Lita were already reading their mangas, while Ami had a science textbook in her hand.   
Darien sat down on a soft futon and watched as Raye locked the door with several locks and sat down beside Ami.  
Artemis sat in the middle of the circle and began talking.   
"Okay everyone, now we have a serious problem here, besides having Beryl to fight with and having to find all the rainbow crystals in order to find the Moon Princess, we have some new enemies to fight with as well."  
"These new enemies are obviously after something, they do spread negative energy over the city, but I have a feeling that that is not their main objective." Ami said, while typing into her Mercury computer,  
"But what should our main objective be?" Darien asked. "Who is the more dangerous enemy we are dealing with here, Beryl or these Four Sisters and Rebues."  
"Personally I think we need to get those rainbow crystals first. Didn't you once say that the Moon Princess would be able to defeat our enemies with the Imperial Crystal?" Lita asked.  
Artemis nodded. "Your right Lita, Finding the Moon Princess is the most important thing, the enemies come in second."  
"What if we spilt up?" Raye asked. Everyone looked at her and she explained.  
"What I mean is, some of us search for rainbow crystals while the others fight the youmas?"  
"According to my computer, the best people suited for searching the crystals are Darien and Mina. Since they both seem to react to them." Ami said.  
"Then it is settled." Artemis said. He gracefully climbed Mina's shoulder and continued. "Mina and Darien will search for the rainbow crystals while the rest of us will fight the youmas and they come our way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A lone figure walked into the park, at her heels was a black cat. In her hands was a large staff with ancient symbols engraved into the staff.  
Closing her eyes, the figure began to glow softly as she began chanting under her breath.  
The staff glowed brightly as the figure slumped against it in exhaustion.   
From the shadows four more figures came forward and bowed.  
The cat nudged the girl, who stood straight and nodded to the other four.  
Turning again, the girl walked out of the park with the four following her and the black cat on her shoulders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so the chapter is short...but I promise to write more soon, or at least I will try!  
^_~!   
Please write reviews! I luv reviews! 


	5. Oh no...we're late.

Hello! I know, I know...-_-" It has been a really, rally long time, and this is a really, really short chapter, but it's something! ^-^ Please read and review, it's your reviews that makes a lazy author like me get to work.

Disclaimer: not mine....the story is, but SM isn't. ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lita was running to school. 

'Baka!' She mentally scolded herself, 'I can't _believe_ I forgot to set my alarm!' 

Turning a corner very fast she collided with something that felt like a tree.

Landing hard on the concrete, she groaned. 

'This can't be good.' She thought, as she quickly brushed off the dirt and called out a hurried apology to the person who she ran into, while running like the wind to towards school.

"Hey Lita!" Mina called from across the street.

"Hey Mina, you late too?" Lita asked, as soon as she met up with Mina.

"Yeah, Artimis forgot to wake me up! After he broke my alarm too." Mina cried indignant.

"Cats, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." Lita said, beginning to feel grateful for all the exercise being a Sailor Scout gives.

"Here's where I leave, See you later Lita!" Mina called, crossing the street without watching where she was going.

"Mina! Watch Ou…" Lita watched as Mina artfully dodged the car and wave her V-sign to Lita.

Lita laughed as she shook her head. 'Mina is going to get hurt one day if she keeps doing that.' 

Realizing that she had stopped, Lita began racing again, groaning at the time her watch said.

"Come on Lita, move it!" Lita muttered to herself as she sped past several bewildered pedestrians.

Running past the open gates to her school, Lita yelled her success with a giant leap into the air.

"Are you okay?"

Lita looked down at Serena, who was watching Lita with a bemused, looked on her face.

"AHHHH!"

Lita groaned as she hit the ground.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday." Serena said smiling, offering Lita a hand up.

"Thanks." Lita said, brushing off her shirt and skirt. "I think I'm better now." 

The tardy bell rang.

"Oh no! After all that hard work I'm late?" Lita groaned. 'This just isn't my day.'

"Well," Serena said, walking towards the school with Lita.

"Your not late alone."

Lita and Serena smiled at each other and walked into the school.

'True Serena,' Lita thought with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown.

'But I still don't like detention.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A man was standing in shock., His eyes wide, his mouth opened, his arms stuck to his sides.

"I saw her." He finally said to himself in awe.

A large black limo pulled up.

Three men inside, one with dirty-blond hair tied back in a ponytail, another with short blond hair, and another with long silver hair took the brown-haired man into the car.

"What were you doing, you might have been seen." The silver-man hissed, obviously annoyed.

"I couldn't help it, I hate being cooped up." The brown-haired man protested, settling into his seat in the back of the limo.

"You might have ruined the plan." The blond man spoke.

"But I didn't." The brown-haired man insisted.

The two shook their heads, while the dirty-blond man spoke up.

"You know, I do think that we should contact them." 

"Well, as leader of this group, I say we don't do that until we hear what she says about." The silver-haired man said, emphasizing the word 'she'.

The three sat back in silent agreement.

The limo began to move again, towards the school.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dentention, man what a bummer." Lita groaned, leaning agaist a wall. Beside her, Senera was frowning at the little paper she had, ordering her to go to the dreaded detention.

"Well, at least we can go together." Lita said, offering Serena a smile. 

Serena smiled back as they began walking down the empty halls towads the detention room.

Entering the classroom holding detention they both sat in opposite desks near the back.

A perky teacher was at the front humming a perky tone while pacing back and forth making sharp 'clip' noises with her high-heels.

Both girls winced at the sound seeming to never cease.

Lita glanced at the teacher then back down to her many homework papers.

"This is going to be a _very_ long afternoon." She moaned as she set to work.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? What did you think? Please review! ^_~!


	6. Sleepy...your getting sleepy...

Hi everyone! Wow, I actually completed another chapter...^-^

I would like to thank everyone who ahs reviewed my story, it really means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoy this next installment of 'The Return'

Disclaimer: *yawn* not mine...*yawn* sleepy...must....sssslllleeeeeeppp......*snore*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Detention! For what?"

Ami shrugged. 

"I don't know Raye, all I know is that they got detention for something."

Raye frowned, it wasn't good for any of them to get detention, the youmas were showing up more often, that and having 2 different enemies working against them, they didn't have to much time for anything, much less school, and much less detention.

"Well, at least they'll be out soon, and nothing has happened...yet." Raye said at last. 

Opening her scout communicator she contacted Mina and Darian.

"Mina here, what's up?"

"Darien here."

"Hey guys. Any luck on those crystals?" Raye asked, Ami hovering nearby.

"Nope, nothing here."

"Same...though I did catch this really cute guy!"

Raye sweatdropped at Mina's comment.

"That's...great."

"Yep! He's cute, single, and has a cat named Jun! So cute!"

Raye banged her head against the pillar of the temple, Ami stopping her before she could do any real damage.  
"Mina, get your head out of the clouds, we have a mission, remember?" Raye said, restraining the urge to shout instead of speak calmly.

Giggling was heard before the answer came through. 

"Sure Raye, I'll concentrate...after I meet this new guy, see you soon!"

A sharp beep signaled the end of the conversation.

Stomping the ground in impatience Raye cast a glance at Ami...whose bemused expression told her more then what she wanted to know.

"Don't say it! Don't even think it!" Raye said sharply, fighting off the smile that threaten to come onto her stern face.

"All work and no play makes Raye a cranky girl." Ami sang softly.

Raye glared at Ami, knowing full well that Ami was right. She had been working hard lately, with all the attacks and the temple and school and all...she didn't have time to rest.

'But imagine what it must be like for Ami, she still has 100% marks.' A small voice whispered in Raye's mind.

'Maybe it's because she knows when to work, and when to rest...' 

Raye shook her head mentally ridding herself of that tiresome voice.

"How about you and I go to the arcade? It would be good for us." Ami said smiling.

Raye caved in. 

"All right. Let's go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina stared dreamily at the guy standing in front of her...dark hair, _very_ nice bod, and she happened to glance into his dreamy dark green eyes when she 'accidentally' tripped onto him.

'Very cute...' 

"Oh Brad!"

'Very unavailable.'

Mina mentally glared at the petite redhead who was currently kissing the guy she happened to be daydreaming about.

Sighing, Mina got up from the picnic table she was resting on and continued hr walk through the park. Searching for that pull she felt whenever she came near a rainbow crystal.

A sudden drowsiness came on her. Mina fought a yawn as she located another empty picnic table.

'A small rest won't hurt any.' She thought as she sat down and leaned her head against the table, her eyes closing as the sleep overwhelmed her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien felt off another yawn as he wandered through the park, wondering where Mina would be.

'We said we'd meet here half an hour ago. Where could she be, I know she's late, but never this late.'

Darien scanned the park, a bright head of yellow catching his eyes.

Walking forward he fought off another yawn as he passed several people dowsing in the hot sun.

'Something isn't right here.' The thought nagged him as he walked towards Mina.

"Mina, hey Mina wake up." Darien said shaking Mina's shoulder slightly.

Worry began to seep in as Mina didn't wake up.

Hurriedly Darien checked her pulse.

Instant relief as he felt a strong steady beat. Quickly flipping open his scout communicator, Darien paged the girls before feeling s bit of humor in the situation.

"I should've known, whenever anything goes wrong, it always happens in the park."

His eyelids began to close against his will as Darien felt himself sink to the ground.

'I have to stay awake!' Darien gritted his teeth as he fought to stay awake, resorting to inflicting pain.

Complete exhaustion overcame him as he slumped completely to the ground, his mind escaping to the painless mindless world of slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Raye something is wrong."

Raye paused the video game and looked over to Ami.

"What is it?" She asked, all business. Ami never kidded around about these things.

"Darien is paging me, but he isn't answering, I'm trying to contact Mina, but she isn't answering either."

"Alright, I'll get Lita, you locate Mina and Darien. We'll meet you here." Raye ordered grabbing her purse as she ran out of the arcade.

Ami bit her lip and searched the city for Mina and Darien's life signs.

"Hey Ami, anything wrong? Why did Raye run off like that?" Andrew asked.

Ami smiled swiftly tucking her computer in her purse.

"Oh nothing. Raye just remembered she had something to do at the temple, and I have to go now Andrew, I'm late for a computer class, bye!" Ami said cheerfully leaving the aracade in a slight rush.

Andrew hummed to himself as he simply continued his work. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lita! Sorry Miss, but Lita has to go now, I'll get a note from her parents!" Raye said as she burst into the classroom, grabbed Lita and ran right out dragging the other girl behind her.

"Well! Of all things! I better get a good note for that one." The perky teacher frowned as she continued reading her magna under the desk while checking on the students.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What was that all about Raye! Do you want me to get into trouble or something? And you can let go now, I can run on my on you know." Lita snapped as Raye let go of Lita's arm.

"Mina and Darien are in trouble. We're meeting Ami at the arcade to find where they are." Raye said, concentrating on her breathing as she and Lita passed other people in a blur.

"Wait up!" 

Raye and Lita turned their heads in unison as they heard Ami calling to them. 

A blue blur passed and soon the three were united, racing towards their friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So was it good? Horrible? Rotten? The most Wonderful Thing You've Ever Read? ^-^

Please review and make my day a whole lot brighter. ^-^


End file.
